1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable, microprocessor controlled golf swing training and practice device having an improved optical detection system, whereby certain characteristics regarding a golfer's swing, such as, for example, club head speed and elapsed swing time, can be efficiently sensed and accurately indicated at an associated printer and/or digital display.
2. Background Art
In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,477,079, issued Oct. 16, 1984, a novel golf swing training and practice device was disclosed by which a golfer can ascertain various characteristics, such as club head speed and elapsed swing time, regarding the swing of his golf club. A pair of photodetectors are arranged in spaced alignment with one another so as to receive horizontal and parallel beams of light and thereby define a measuring zone through which the golfer's club is passed during a swing. This training and practice device includes means for both computing the golfer's club head speed (through the measuring zone) and elapsed swing time and comparing the golfer's actual club head speed with an optical pre-selected speed.
Golf swing training and practice apparatus, other than that described in my aforementioned patent, are available. However, such conventional apparatus are typically characterized by several shortcomings. For example, the means for sensing and computing club head speed and/or swing time is generally complicated. More particularly, some conventional apparatus include arrays of sensors, lamps, and lenses to monitor club head position, attitude, direction, slice, hook, and the like characteristics regarding a club swing. Other conventional apparatus require either cumbersome mats or large stationary platforms on which the golfer must stand to practice his swing. These platforms are not easily portable and are, therefore, generally limited to indoor use. Still other apparatus utilize readout means which are not conveniently positioned so as to permit easy visual access by the golfer. What is more, the readout is often difficult to visualize, especially in bright daylight. Yet other conventional apparatus include certain sensors which require that either the golfer's club head be made of a magnetic material or that a strip of adhesive backed magnetic material be attached to the club head. Other sensing means are responsive only to the swing of a right-handed golfer.
It will therefore be apparent that as a consequence of the foregoing disadvantages, the conventional golf swing training and practice apparatus are generally undesirable because of one or more of their relatively high cost, complexity, difficulty in operation and use, requirement for special equipment, unsuitability as to all (e.g. left-handed) golfers, and lack of portability, so as to prevent convenient use at both indoor and outdoor locations.